eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Prolog
Der Prolog ist das einleitende Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Varamyr. Zusammenfassung Der Leibwechsler Varamyr ist bei der Flucht zurück zum Milchwasser tödlich verwundet worden. Er trifft auf Distel, eine ebenfalls flüchtende Speerfrau, die sich um ihn kümmert. Als sie von der Jagd zurückkehrt, versucht er vergeblich, in ihren Leib zu dringen, kurz bevor die beiden Körper dann von Wiedergängern übernommen werden. Varamyr lebt in seinem Wolf Einauge sein Zweites Leben. Synopsis Varamyr flieht mit dem restlichen Freien Volk zurück in den Norden Nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung fliehen Zehntausende Angehörige des Freien Volkes Richtung Milchwasser zurück in den Norden der Region Jenseits der Mauer. Manche wollen nach Hartheim oder in ihre alten Dörfer zurückkehren, aber viele von ihnen irren auch ziellos umher. Die Schwachen werden zurückgelassen, und manche Stämme wenden sich sogar gegeneinander, da Manke Rayder sie nun nicht mehr zusammenhält. Auch der Leibwechsler Varamyr befindet sich auf der Flucht, nachdem er während der Schlacht im Leib des Adlers, der einst Orell gehört hatte, getötet worden war. Während der Flucht erscheint eines Tages ein Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd und ruft alle Flüchtigen dazu auf, zum Milchwasser zu gehen, wo der Weiner ein neues Heer versammeln werde, um die Schädelbrücke zu überqueren und den Schattenturm anzugreifen. Viele Männer folgen ihm, aber die meisten bleiben. Dann erscheint ein weiterer Krieger, der die Überlebenden in das Tal der Thenns schicken will, wobei nicht klar ist, warum das Tal jetzt wieder sicher sein soll. Hunderte folgen ihm. Dann erscheint Mutter Maulwurf, eine Waldhexe, und berichtet, dass sie eine Vision gehabt habe, dass eine Flotte Schiffe am Meer im Osten erscheinen werde und sie nach Süden bringen wird. Auch ihr folgen Hunderte ostwärts. Spoiler zeigen Jon Schnee schickt später tatsächlich Schiffe nach Hartheim‚ siehe: X-Jon I. Dann findet er eine von Hornfußmenschen getötete Frau, die noch einen Eichhörnchenfellmantel trägt. Varamyr hat all seine Habseligkeiten an der Mauer zurücklassen müssen, und weil er friert, will er ihr den Mantel abnehmen. der Sohn der Frau hat sich allerdings im Wald versteckt, und als er Varamyr sich seiner toten Mutter nähern sieht, greift er ihn mit einem Knochenmesser an und rammt es ihm in die Seite. Distel, eine drahtige Speerfrau, ist ebenfalls zurückgelassen worden, weil sie zu schwach ist. Sie trifft auf den verletzten Varamyr, ohne ihn zu erkennen. Sie näht seine Wunde und beschwert sich darüber, dass Manke Rayder gefangen genommen worden ist, Harma tot sei und Mankes Anführer allesamt feige geflohen seien, zu denen sie Tormund Riesentod, den Weiner und auch Varamyr zählt. Varamyr nennt sich aus Scham "Haggon". Nach dem Vernähen der Wunde warnt sie Varamyr, dass er Ruhe halten soll, wenn die Wunde nicht wieder aufplatzen soll. Dann geht sie jagen und lässt Varamyr mit einem Haufen Ästen und einem Feuer zurück in einer kleinen Lehmhütte mit Reetdach in einem verlassenen Dorf. Varamyr leidet fürchterlichen Hunger, und er spürt, dass er starkes Fieber hat. Varamyr jagt im Körper seiner Wölfe und denkt über sein Leben nach Varamyr wechselt seinen Leib und befindet sich mehrere Meilen entfernt im Körper von Pirscher, der durch einen Wald streunt und dabei die Witterung einer vierköpfigen Gruppe Menschen aufnimmt, die sich auf der Flucht befinden. Warge haben keine Angst vor Menschen, und sein Rudel sowie seine beiden Geschwister Listig und Einauge folgen ihm. Während sie laufen, wechselt Varamyr mehrfach den Körper des Wolfes, den er kontrolliert und sieht, wie Pirscher an der Spitze des Rudels läuft. Als sie sich den Menschen nähern, hört Pirscher das Rasseln von Lederrüstungen, Speeren und Schwertern. Auf einem Feld sehen sie dann zwei Männer und eine Frau mit einem Neugeborenen. Einer der Männer schleudert einen Speer nach ihnen, verfehlt aber das Ziel, und Einauge stürzt sich auf ihn, während Listig sich um den anderen Mann kümmert. Pirscher geht auf die Frau los, die zwar einen Dolch aus Knochen hat, den sie aber fallen lässt, als er ihr ins Bein beißt. Die Frau ist abgemagert, aber das Rudel ist hungrig und froh über das Fleisch, als sie sich an den vier Menschen gütlich tun. Wieder zurück in seinem eigenen Körper beneidet er seine Wölfe um ihr Fressen, und er muss an seinen Lehrmeister Haggon und an sein gesamtes Leben denken. Er wuchs in einem Dorf Jenseits der Mauer in einer armseligen Hütte bei seinen Eltern, seiner Schwester Meha und ihren drei Hunden Hängeschwanz, Schnüffel und Knurr auf. Er war einen Monat zu früh geboren worden, klein und kränklich, und seine Eltern dachten, er würde früh sterben. Erst mit vier Jahren übernahm seine Mutter den Namen, den seine Schwester Meha ihm bereits im Bauch seiner Mutter gegeben hatte: Kugel. Vier Jahre nach ihm wurde sein Bruder Kuller geboren, und im Gegensatz zu Kugel war es eine normale Geburt und der Junge war kräftig und groß. Mit der Zeit wuchs Kugels Neid auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, und als er sechs Jahre alt und Kuller zwei Tage vor seinem dritten Namenstag waren, tötete er ihn mit Hilfe der Hunde, deren Körper er dafür übernahm. Als sein Vater Kullers toten Körper und die drei Hunde entdeckte, tötete er Schnüffel und Knurr mit einer Axt, da er nicht wusste, welcher der drei für die Tat verantwortlich war. Als er auch Hängeschwanz zu sich rief und der Hund trotz des Blutgeruchs folgte, fuhr Kugel in den Leib des Hundes und wollte ihn abhalten, doch der Hund war zu treu und gut erzogen, und so schlug sein Vater auch ihm den Kopf mit seiner Axt ein. Da Kugel die Schmerzen des Hundes erlebte, es war der erste Tod in seinem Leben, schrie er im Zelt laut aus, und da erkannten seine Eltern, dass er ein Leibwechsler war. Eine Waldhexe erklärte seiner Mutter, dass Kuller nun bei den Göttern sei in der Erde, in den Bäumen und in den Felsen und Wassern um sie herum, und die Mutter weinte bitterlich, doch sah sie teilnahmslos zu, wie Kugels Vater den Jungen zwei Tage später in den Wald zerrte und ihm drohte, auch ihn umzubringen. Doch er brachte ihn zu Haggon, einem bekannten Leibwechsler der Gegend. Haggon lehrte ihm Alles, was er über das Leibwechseln wusste, obwohl schnell klar wurde, dass Kugel ein weit begabterer Leibwechsler war. Er lehrte ihn bspw., welche Tiere sich besonders eignen, um sie an sich zu binden. Während Hunde besonders leicht zu kontrollieren sind, da sie den Menschen sehr ähnlich sind, ist das bei Wölfen schon schwieriger, weil sie kaum zähmbar sind. Katzen sind ungeeignet und hinterlistig, während Bären schwierig sind, da sie sehr stolz, widerspenstig und wild sein können. Manche Tiere bergen auch Gefahren: während es nicht ratsam ist, lange in einem Beutetier zu verweilen, weil man dann selbst zu einem ängstlichen Mann wird, ist es ebenso gefährlich, zu lange in einem Vogel zu bleiben, da man süchtig nach dem Fliegen werden könne und am Boden irgendwann zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sei. Als Kugel zehn Jahre alt war, hatte Haggon ihn einmal mitgenommen zu einer Leibwechsler-Versammlung, wo er viele Warge sah, aber auch Borroq, der einen Eber beherrschte, Orell mit seinem Adler, Grisella mit einer Ziege und Dornros mit ihrer Schattenkatze, was Kugel sehr beeindruckte. Haggon lehrte ihn aber auch, dass es Dinge gebe, die ein Leibwechsler nicht tun sollte, da man sonst zu einer "Abscheulichkeit" werde: als Tier Menschenfleisch zu essen oder sich zu paaren und zu versuchen, über einen Menschen die Kontrolle zu ergreifen. Kugel fand diese Verbote allerdings lächerlich und war immer der Meinung gewesen, Haggon verstecke sich dahinter, da seine Kräfte nicht besonders ausgeprägt seien. Kugel träumte schon früh davon, ein viel mächtigerer Leibwechsler zu werden. Ungefähr in demselben Alter nahm Haggon ihn einmal mit nach Ostwacht an der See zur Nachtwache, mit der er regelmäßig Handel trieb. Obwohl die Schwarzen Brüder wussten, was Haggon war, hörten sie doch gern auch Neuigkeiten aus den Ländern Jenseits der Mauer, und Haggon konnte in der Hafenstadt exotische Dinge aus entfernten Ländern eintauschen. Auch Kugel war fasziniert davon und fortan träumte er davon, einmal südlich der Mauer zu leben, auch wenn Haggon ihn davor warnte, dass die Menschen ihn dort jagen und töten würden. Aber zunächst wollte Kugel ein mächtiger Leibwechsler werden und vielleicht sogar König-jenseits-der-Mauer, und daher nannte er sich fortan "Varamyr", weil er den Namen prächtig und ehrenhaft fand. Als Haggon dann alt geworden war und im Sterben lag, rächte sich Varamyr an ihm und frass ihm als Wolf das Herz auf, und nicht genug, er stahl Haggon auch aus lauter Boshaftigkeit die Möglichkeit, in seinem alten und zahnlosen Wolf Graufell sein so genanntes Zweites Leben bis zum endgültigen Ende zu verbringen, indem er ihn aus Graufell herausdrängte und den Wolf für sich beanspruchte, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit schon drei Tiere kontrollierte. Als "Varamyr Vierleib" nahm er sich auch Haggons Halle aus Moos und Schlamm und behauenen Baumstämmen und lebte als eine Art Herrscher unter den Tieren. Ein Dutzend Dörfer huldigten ihm und versorgten ihn mit Obst, Brot und Apfelwein. Mädchen konnte er sich nehmen, wann immer er wollte, dazu brauchte er nur in seine Schattenkatze zu fahren und sich an das Mädchen heranzuschleichen, das dann aus Angst mitkam. Von jedem Mädchen nahm er eine Strähne als Erinnerung. Manchmal forderte ihn ein Dorfheld heraus, doch er besiegte sie alle, tat den Frauen aber kein Leid an. Viele Mädchen wurde auch schwanger von ihm, aber alle seine Kinder waren kümmerliche Wesen, und keins von ihnen erbte die Gabe des Leibwechselns. Als er älter war, wollte er einmal zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie mächtig er geworden war, doch sie waren längst gestorben. Immerhin hatte sich Varamyr in der Zwischenzeit einen gefürchteten Namen gemacht: er ritt auf dem Rücken einer Schneebärin von vier Metern Höhe in die Schlacht, beherrschte drei Wölfe und eine Schattenkatze und war schließlich so etwas wie die Rechte Hand Manke Rayders geworden. Doch nun hatte es sich als Fehler erwiesen, Manke Rayder gefolgt zu sein. Er hätte damals in seinen Bären schlüpfen und Manke zerreißen sollen, stattdessen befand er sich jetzt wie ein Feigling auf der Flucht. Varamyr versucht, Distels Körper zu übernehmen Varamyr bemerkt, dass sein Feuer mehr Rauch als Hitze erzeugt, und dass die Wunde an seiner Flanke aufgerissen ist. Neunmal ist er bereits im Leib eines seiner Tiere gestorben, aber dieses Mal wird es für immer sein. Haggon hatte immer gesagt, dass das Zweite Leben einfacher und süßer sein werde, und bald wird er wissen, ob das stimmt. Er erinnert sich an den Schmerz, als er als Adler innerlich verbrannt war, aber auch an all die anderen Tode: durch einen Speer, durch einen Bären und einmal, als er eine Totgeburt zur Welt gebracht hatte und verblutet war. Nichts aber hatte jemals so weh getan wie der Tod in dem Adler, als er für eine kleine Weile sogar verrückt geworden war. Schließlich droht das Feuer sogar auszugehen. Er kriecht zu den Ästen, doch es ist zu spät, und da er weder Feuerstein noch Zunder hat, muss er nun in der Kälte auf Distels Rückkehr warten. Verzweifelt ruft er nach ihr, doch sie ist schon seit Tagen fort. Nun schleppt sich Varamyr zur Tür, wobei seine Wunde stark blutet. Als er das Fell der Tür beiseite schiebt, entdeckt er, dass die Hütte eingeschneit ist, was auch die permanente Dunkelheit erklärt. Er gräbt sich an die Oberfläche und sieht, dass es tiefe Nacht ist. Er ruft leise nach Distel, doch in der Ferne hört er nur Einauge heulen. Varamyr hatte die Kontrolle über die Schneebärin und die Schattenkatze verloren, als er als Adler mit dem Tod kämpfte, nur die Wölfe kann er immer noch kontrollieren. Die allerdings sind ihm besonders nah, sie sind sein Rudel. In manchen kalten Nächten hat er in ihrer Mitte gelegen und sich an ihrem Fell gewärmt. Wenn er stürbe, würden sie sich an seinem Fleisch gütlich tun, und das findet er beruhigend. Varamyr kommt die Idee, Distels Körper in Besitz zu nehmen, falls sie wiederkommt, obwohl es laut Haggon eine "Abscheulichkeit" wäre. Varamyr spürt das Fieber in seinem Körper, und weil er Durst hat, versucht er etwas Schnee zu sich zu nehmen. Er schleppt sich zu dem Wehrholzbaum, findet einen Ast, den er als Krücke benutzen kann und will die nächstgelegene Hütte nach Essen durchsuchen. Kurz vor der Hütte bricht allerdings der Stock und Varamyr stürzt zu Boden. Lange bleibt er dort liegen und vergisst dabei die Zeit. Varamyr spürt, dass seine Wölfe sich nähern, und er macht sich langsam bereit zu sterben, denn ihm ist klar, dass er in dieser Lage bald erfrieren wird. Er fragt sich, in welchem seiner drei Wölfe er sein Zweites Leben führen will. Listig ist eine Fähe, und obwohl er sich oft über Haggons Verbot hinweggesetzt hatte, in die Wölfin zu fahren, während Einauge sie bestieg, will er sein Zweites Leben lieber in einem Rüden verbringen. Pirscher ist jünger, aber Einauge ist kräftiger. Im Zweiten Leben lebt der Geist des Menschen im Tier weiter, aber er vergisst und wird immer schwächer, bis nichts mehr von dem Menschen übrig ist. Er erinnert sich an Orells Geist, der immer noch zornig im Körper des Adlers gewesen war, als Varamyr ihn übernommen hatte. Varamyr hatte sogar den Hass auf Jon Schnee übernommen, auch wenn er bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Jon und seinem Schattenwolf sofort bemerkt hatte, dass auch er ein Leibwechsler ist. Varamyr bedauert, dass Manke ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, die Kontrolle über Geist zu übernehmen, denn die Möglichkeit wäre da gewesen: Jon war nicht unterwiesen worden und kämpfte sogar gegen seine Gabe an. Varamyr sieht die roten Augen des Gesichts im Wehrholzbaum und spürt, wie die Alten Götter auf ihn schauen, und er weiß, dass er viele schlimme Dinge getan hat und oft gegen Haggons Regeln verstoßen hat. Dann reißt Distel Varamyr aus seinem Traum. Sie ist zurückgekehrt und fürchtet sich vor Etwas, das sich ihnen zu Hunderten nähert. Sie hat Varamyr an den Schultern gepackt und schreit ihn an, dass sie fort müssten. Varamyr nutzt die Gelegenheit, nimmt all seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und versucht, von Distels Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Die alte Frau schreit auf und fällt rückwärts in den Schnee, als ihr Geist mit aller Kraft versucht, Varamyr herauszuhalten. Sie zappelt wild umher und beißt sich dabei die Zunge ab. Plötzlich ist Varamyr in allen Lebewesen in seiner Umgebung, im Schnee und in den Wolken und in den kleinen Tieren. Dann denkt er an seine Wölfe, und es ist sein letzter Gedanke als Mensch. Varamyr beginnt sein Zweites Leben im Körper von Einauge. Er führt das Rudel Wölfe an, und Listig und Pirscher sind dicht hinter ihm. Sie laufen zum verlassenen Dorf, in dem die beiden Leichen von Varamyr und Distel liegen, aber als sie dort ankommen, sehen sie aus der Ferne Wiedergänger und Andere. Einer nach dem anderen dreht sich zu den Wölfen um und schaut zu ihnen hinüber, und als letzte die, die noch vor kurzem Distel gewesen ist und nun leuchtend blaue Augen hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV-Charakteren aus Prolog oder Epilog Kategorie:Kapitel, die Jenseits der Mauer spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 0